Eurofighter Typhoon
Background The Eurofighter Typhoon is a twin-engine, canard-delta wing, multirole fighter. The Typhoon was designed and is manufactured by a consortium of three companies; BAE Systems, EADS and Alenia Aermacchi, who conduct the majority of affairs dealing with the project through a joint holding company, Eurofighter Jagdflugzeug GmbH, which was formed in 1986. The project is managed by the NATO Eurofighter and Tornado Management Agency, which also acts as the prime customer. Development of the aircraft effectively began in 1983 with the Future European Fighter Aircraft programme, a multinational collaborative effort between the UK, Germany, France, Italy and Spain. Due to disagreements over design authority and operational requirements, France left the consortium to independently develop the Dassault Rafale instead. A technology demonstration aircraft, the British Aerospace EAP, first took flight on 6 August 1986; the first prototype of the finalised Eurofighter made its first flight on 27 March 1994. The name of the aircraft, Typhoon, was formally adopted in September 1998; the first production contracts were signed that same year. Political issues in the partner nations significantly protracted the Typhoon's development; the sudden end of the Cold War reduced European demand for fighter aircraft, and there was debate over the cost and work share of the Eurofighter. The Typhoon was introduced into operational service in 2003. Currently, the type has entered service with the Austrian Air Force, the Italian Air Force, the German Air Force, the Royal Air Force, the Spanish Air Force, and the Royal Saudi Air Force. The Royal Air Force of Oman has also been confirmed as an export customer, bringing the procurement total to 571 aircraft as of 2013. The Eurofighter Typhoon is a highly agile aircraft, designed to be an effective dogfighter when in combat with other aircraft; later production aircraft have been increasingly more well-equipped to undertake air-to-surface strike missions and to be compatible with an increasing number of different armaments and equipment. The Typhoon saw its combat debut during the 2011 military intervention in Libya with the Royal Air Force and the Italian Air Force, performing reconnaissance and ground strike missions. The type has also taken primary responsibility for air defence duties for the majority of customer nations. Model Type - Eurofighter Typhoon Class - Multi-role fighter Crew - 1 SDC By Location Nose/Cockpit 185 Main Body/fuselage 510 Wings (2) 160 Tailplanes (2) 120 Engines () 240 AR - 11 Armour - Stops upto and including 22cal pistol rounds. Explosive and ramjet rounds are still effective. Speed Flying - Mach 2 at high altitude, mach 1.2 at low altitude Range - Combat Radius upto 1390kmkm Altitude - 19810m (65000 ft) Statistics Height - 5.28m Length - 15.96m Width - 10.95m (wingspan) Weight - 23.5 tons maximum, 11.15 tons empty, 16 tons loaded Cargo - Minimal survival gear Power System - 2 × Eurojet EJ200 afterburning turbofan Cost - 63 million dollars US Weapons Weapon Type - 27mm autocannon Primary Purpose - anti-aircraft Range - 2400m Damage - 6d6x10 per 10 round burst Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 150 armour piercing incendiary rounds Bonuses - na Weapon Type - Hardpoints (13, 4 per wing and 5 main body) Primary Purpose - Anti-fighter, anti-installation Range - As per missile type Damage - As per missile type Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time equal to pilot attacks Payload - per hardpoint: 1 Lt HE, HE Air to Air missile or 1 Lt HE, HE Air to Surface missile or 1 Lt HE, HE Bomb Bonuses - +1 strike with missiles or laser guided bombs bonuses and penalities use vehicle combat training and combat flying +1 attack at levels 6 and 12 +1 dodge at levels 5, 10 and 15 +1 strike ranged +10% to piloting rolls Systems of Note Radar - Range of 200 miles (370km). Able to track upto 24 targets, display 18 targets and lock onto 6 targets at once. Radar Warning Receiver - Warns of potential Radar Lock. Range - 200 miles ECM Pod - -20% penalty to opposing radar/sensor operators to detect Chaff/Flare Dispensers - 75% to cause locked on missiles to lose lock and fly off elsewhere. Targeting Computer - +1 to strike with all on board weapon systems Combat Computer - Identifies Friend or Foe and is tied to the radar System. Low Altitude Navigation and Targeting Infrared for Night (LANTIRN) - For dropping laser guided munitions. +1 to strike with said munitions. FLIR - Advanced forward looking infa-red system for night operations GPS/Inertial Navigation System. Communications - range 500km, can beboosted by satellite uplink Ejection Systems - Ejects Pilot from damaged aircraft. References Used Wikipedia